The Restoration of Kur
by Deoxy235
Summary: Mysterious phantoms have been robbing the secret scientist of things related to Kur,and the Saturday's are on their guard, but are these phantoms really trying to hurt them or help them?


A year ago, the world was nearly overrun by crypids. Their armies where lead by a yeti known as V.V. Argost and the serpent people known as the Nagas. In order to stop their rampage a group called the Secret Scientist combined forces to combat the armies but only one warrior had the power to stop the madness and that was Zak Saturday. He faced off against V.V. Argost and won but sacrificed his own powers in the process. When the battle was over the heroes celebrated thinking that the fighting was finally over but it had only just begun.

A year ago

As the Saturday family and Tsul Kula, the hunter entered the Saturday's ship to gather their allies Zak sees a tall figure in a black covered in a black cloak with a hooded face with a robe trimmed with shining platinum with star sapphires around its sleeves and hem staring at him, Zak stops on the platform.

"Hey mini-man something the matter, you look like you seen a ghost?" Doyle asked as he saw his nephew stop.

"Yea, who's that?" Zak asked.

"Who's what?" Doyle asked.

"Very funny you don't see the…," Zak stopped in midsentence as he saw that the cloaked figure was gone.

"I guess I must have been imaging it," Zak said.

His uncle took him by the shoulders and put him in a nuggie hold, and then Doyle raced up the platform with Zak on his heels. When the ship took off, the hooked figure reappeared followed by eight others. The first four to come out were male their cloaks were trimmed with gold but the one who led them had red diamonds around his sleeve, the other four were female their cloaks were trimmed with a shimmering white fabric but the one leading had green diamonds around her sleeves. The leader led his group to the platform were the body of Zak Monday lay, one of the figures stepped forward and placed it's feminine dark blue hand Zak Monday's forehead after a few seconds she relaxed pleased that the boys spirit hadn't yet moved on and nodded to the other woman, they joined hands and began to chant. A golden light surrounded Zak Monday as he levitated into the air, the women exhaled a stream of golden mist from their mouths that swirled around Zak Monday and entered his mouth. Zak Monday took in a huge intake of breath, but before he could really come around a silk/crystal cocoon formed around him and he fell into a deep sleep. The women carried the cocoon to the leader who placed it into the silver satchel. Then, the phantoms moved towards the remains of the smashed flute, all nine of them joined hands and began to sing. With each note, tune, sound, rhythm, and voice the phantoms made the pieces arranged themselves back into the Flute of Gilgamesh, with a final note and a flash the flute fused and was completely once more. The leader admired their handy work, blew a quick clear note, and placed the flute in his satchel, and then he broke ranks, picked up the Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca, and cradled it like a baby. Then, he took his left hand and moved it across the mirror chanting, the mirror began to take sand like state and repair itself until it was once again whole. Then, the leader looked inside of the mirror and saw Komodo dragon limping towards the glass. He had a black eye, bruises, cuts, missing teeth, and some broken bones. "Please sir you have to help me their relentless, no, No!" Komodo Monday screamed as long forked tongue wrapped around his neck. "Ow no you don't we're nowhere near through with you," Drew Monday said as she dragged Komodo Monday back into the fray with the sounds of growling, squawking, and a man shouting bad dragon. The leader merely stared in astonishment and placed the mirror in the satchel. The phantoms then walk over to a jungle river and the leader waves his hand over it. The river begins to glow an energized blue the phantoms jumped into the river revealing blue-green webbed feet, when the last of the phantoms jumped in the river became still once more and the phantoms were gone.

Weird World

Drew rushed over to her son as he saw she saw Argost vaporized before her very eyes and knelt before the limp form of her son carefully avoiding the glass. She picked him up and held him in her arms. Unaware of the strange mist that gathered in the room or the nine invisible figures that came out of it and watched her grief as she took strength from her husband as he encircled her and Zak's body in his arms. The leader of the phantoms raised his left arm revealing shimmering scales and snapped his fingers. All time stopped all around them. A male phantom with the green diamond sleeve went over to the Saturday boy and began to chant keeping the boys' spirit from leaving his body, and then a platinum mist flowed from his mouth and into Zak's mouth. Satisfied that Zak would not leave the land of the living until further notice stirred, he glided over to what remained of Argost and quickly picked up the Fang and placed it under his cloak. As the phantom returned to his position among the phantoms, the female with the red diamond sleeves broke rank and went over to Doyle as he knelt to the body of Van Rook. She did not know why but this human interested her as she saw that he restrained himself from shedding tears for the man who had ruined and saved his life. She knelt down next to Van Rook, put her hands on his chest, and chanted, but she did not feel the life energy from his body. His soul was beyond the help of magic now, but at least his last act of sacrifice has put him in a better place. The leader snapped at the woman as she sulked back to her place, then the leader raised his hands and with a resounding clap time, restarted and the phantoms became invisible once more. Drew looked into her husband's eyes and a silent understanding passed between them. They would not let their son go without a fight. Drew ran to the ship with Zak in her arms, while Doc helped Doyle load Van Rook's body onto the ship. When they had placed Van Rook's body on the ship, they left, planning to return to Weird World after things had been settled. When the Saturdays left the phantoms began to search Weird World's inner sanctum setting free all the cryptids and sending them back to their homes, they searched and searched until they came to a trap door, the leader stepped forward and spoke a harsh sounding word at the door, and it sprang open with a thud. The phantoms walked through the door and into a Mayan tomb like hallway, bypassing all the traps with ease they entered into Argost sitting room. One of the phantoms stepped forward and waved his hand around the room and the table in the middle of the room flipped over to reveal another surface that held the mystical artifacts that Argost had stolen. The Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam, the Alkali Lake Monster, Cherufe Nesting Crystal, and the other half of the Kur Stone, the leader took out his satchel and began to put all the artifacts into the bag, but as the last artifact was moved, the secret sanctum began to crumble and fall apart. However, the phantoms were not phased by this overly display of theatrics, raised their hands, and vanished as the rest of Weird World fell into ruin.


End file.
